


Shake It Off

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Spirits, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Solas is dragged out of the fade after a disturbing encounter with one of his spirit friends. The spirit is distraught which causes Solas discomfort when their conversation is abruptly stopped. So, Solas turns to the only thing he knows which will shake him out of it: Tea. This is pre-All New, Faded For Her.Prompt written by @knifeofdaudwall on tumblr from Fictional Kissing Prompts #16. When one person's face is scrunched up and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.Dedicated to the wonderful @retro-sci-fi-songbird on tumblr. It's because of you I even found this so thank you my friend. *hug*





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Solavellan story! I'm slowly descending into Solavellan Hell itself and it's been a wild ride. I hope you enjoy the story!

 

Solas sat up from bed with a jolt. He took a few staggering breaths, putting his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his elbows on his knees. Placing his thumbs under his chin and forefingers to either side of his nose, he closed his eyes and tried desperately to focus. The last thing he remembered was speaking to his spirit friend Wisdom. It was in a panic because it could feel the pull from the other side of the Veil sending it to a place it didn't want to go. Solas managed to get a reading on the location it was being sent to before the force of the pull jolted him out of the Fade.

He opened his eyes and huffed out a murmur of curses in Elven under his breath. Who took his friend and for what purpose? Furthermore, would he be able to get to it in time to help? _Spirits, I hope so._

He stood up slowly and proceeded to try to catch his bearings. He always hated being taken out of the fade in that manner. It never ceased to catch him off balance and give him a headache. Solas knew that going back to try to sleep off the headache was not an option. A jolt like that left him questioning which world he had left himself in and focus was important while roaming the Fade. He washed up and threw on clothing. Heading out the door of his room, he pondered on what he could take or do to wake himself up further.

Solas entered the kitchen and was relieved to see the head cook was not there. He couldn't stand that woman and the way she ran the kitchen. He walked over to a cabinet and pondered his options. Taking note of the stock at the top left, he made a face and reached for one of the packets of herbs. His expression further deepened into one of disgust as he put that one back and chose another. Then chose another, continuing to pick up packets until he smelled one that he thought he could stand. Solas took some water from a nearby pitcher and poured it into a tea cup.

He lifted the cup with his right hand and placed the small packet of herbs in the cup with his left hand. While still holding the cup, he concentrated on the object he was holding and willed his right hand to heat up. The spell he used was old but useful for when he didn't not feel like waiting for water to boil. Once the liquid inside was nice and hot, he placed the tea cup back onto the counter and took the saturated packet out of the cup, squeezing out the remaining tea into the cup. Then throwing the packet away and picking up a spoon, he smiled and nodded at one of the servants who just entered the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen until he found the jar of honey he was looking for and put generous amounts of it into the cup.

Now all he had to do was head to the rotunda to wait for the Inquisitor who would no doubt be making her rounds shortly. Solas tried to think of how to phrase his request and took a sip of the offending liquid as he settled into his chair. He was disappointed to taste that tea had not gotten better over time and half contemplated going back into the kitchen for more honey or to perhaps add some milk. If the Inquisitor were here right now there is no doubt in his mind he'd be teased mercilessly for drinking this. A smile played on his lips as he thought of her. Namari never failed to brighten his spirits. It didn't matter if it was her questions about the Fade or trying to find out more about him personally. He couldn't recall meeting a kinder soul outside of the Fade. _Ah, the Fade._ She had surprised him with her kiss as they walked through the memory of Haven. He was shocked as she gave a coy smile and pulled back to walk away but he was not going to let her get away. A challenge had been issued and he responded in kind, upping the ante. Solas closed his eyes and allowed himself to replay the memory of their second kiss in the Fade. How soft her lips were, the smell of her hair, and how her hands gingerly needed at his shoulders when he deepened the kiss. The sound of her moan when his thigh brushed gently between her legs...

Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes and took another sip of his tea and made a face. He couldn't afford to be thinking like that when she finally made her way to see him. Even then, he could hardly afford to think of her that way at all. It wasn't fair to either of them but oh, in that moment, how he wanted to be unfair. If only to hear her moan again and feel her shudder. Solas sighed and took another sip of tea. He needed to remain focused for the sake of his friend. After that? Well, after that he would see what could be done with the other thoughts lurking in his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namari practically bounced up the steps and through the doors of the main Skyhold hall on her way from the tavern. It was mid-morning and she was going around Skyhold to see how her traveling companions were doing before she was dragged into 3 plus hours of meetings by her advisers. She smiled and walked over to Varric when they caught each other's attention. Varric returned the smile as the two began to chat about the events going on so far in Skyhold that day. Namari excused herself a few minutes later so she could continue making her rounds when Varric called after her.

“By the way, you might want to go see how Chuckles is doing before you go to Vivienne.”

Namari stopped mid-step and turned around to face Varric fully. “Oh, why is that?”

“Because I saw him head into the rotunda...with a tea cup.”

Varric let out a chuckle when she practically ran into the rotunda after hearing that. “Good luck, Graceful.”

Namari slowed down and composed herself before walking into the rotunda to see Solas sitting there with a sour look on his face. Her eyes fell onto the tea cup and she had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling. “Enjoying your tea?”

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Solas shook his head and set the cup down. He looked at Namari with a raised eyebrow. “It is tea. I detest the stuff.”

He smiled when she giggled and came closer to his table. “Oh, I know you do so I can't wait to hear what this tea drinking occasion is brought on by.”

The half truth fell easily from his lips, “I needed to shake the dreams from my mind.”

Solas watched as concern flickered across her face as she stood next to his table. “Was it a nightmare or an unwanted visitor?”

Ah, her lovely inquisitive mind. He never tired of how she always tried to figure out how to solve problems especially the ones of those around her. A soft smile formed on his lips as he gestured for her to sit where she normally did on his desk. “Neither but I may need a favor.”

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namari sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her right leg over her left and rested her arm across her thigh. Sera called it her 'Tell Me All Your Problems Now' pose. She couldn't help that when it came to the people she cared about she snapped to attention immediately when an issue presented itself. She and Solas had become quite close over the last few weeks. Closer than she had dared ever hope for and she wasn't about to sit idle while he was plagued with something that was bothering him so much he turned to a liquid he intensely disliked just to shake himself out of the thought.

She listened intently and didn't spare one question as he was telling her about his friend. She was rather surprised it was a spirit that needed assistance. She probably shouldn't have been surprised but she was. Her mind was made up before half her questions were finished. Any friend of Solas was a friend of hers, from the Fade or not. Once she agreed to go help, the way his face lit up made her grin. It was as if ten weights had been lifted off his shoulders.

Her eyes drifted to his lips as he finished off the last of his tea. A giggle escaped her lips when he once again made that disgusted face, nose scrunched up and head shaking as if that would get rid of the tasted. She bit her lip and pondered if she should try to get another kiss out of him. She enjoyed kissing him so much in the fade that imagining what it would be like out of the Fade all but consumed her thoughts. Surely testing the waters couldn't hurt a little bit.

Namari hopped off his desk and stood next to his chair. “I hate to break it to you but you managed to get tea on you.”

“Oh? Where,” he asked with his nose scrunched up again, “pray tell is it?”

“It's right here!” She bent and kissed his forehead. “But wait! There's more tea!”

Solas laughed softly, eyes shining as he leaned back in his chair gazing up at her. “Where is it this time?”

“It's right here.” She placed a lingering kiss on his cheek then pulled back with a soft smile and a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Oh no! I spot more tea!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Solas knew very well what was going on and he was more than happy to let her continue after the second kiss. He allowed his gaze to soften and his voice to lower to a husky whisper. “Then I guess you better help me get rid of it.”

His heart started to beat faster when she bent to press her forehead against his. She threw him a sly smile as she gently rubbed her nose affectionately on his. “Happily.” His eyes fluttered shut as did hers. The word trailed off as her lips gently pressed against his. They were softer here than they were in the Fade, impossibly so. He shivered when he felt her tongue gently swipe across his lips asking for permission to enter.

He granted her wish.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namari traced her tongue teasingly over his partially open mouth before shyly going across his tongue with hers. She ended the kiss with a gentle suck to his bottom lip and slowly pulled back. She grinned, biting her lip and opened her eyes to see him staring at her almost in a daze. “Well, lookie there. No more tea. You're all cleaned up!” She turned and took the tea cup off his desk as she went to head up the stairs to see Dorian. “I'll take care of the cup. We'll go and rescue your friend, I promise. By the way, Solas?” She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at him.

She smirked when he cleared his throat and went to stand to address her “Yes, Namari?”

“Blackberry tea? You have excellent taste,” she said with a giggle and a wink as she went up the stairs.

Solas let out a chuckle and shook his head.

Yes, he most certainly did.

**Author's Note:**

> No tea cups were harmed in the making of this story. ^.^


End file.
